With advance of information technologies, three-dimensional (3D) liquid crystal televisions are increasingly popular. Shutter glasses-type 3D liquid crystal televisions are capable of maintaining the original resolution of an image, and therefore are capable of displaying an image with a full high definition 3D effect. The shutter glasses-type 3D liquid crystal televisions are the mainstream in the market. By improving the image refreshing rate, and dividing a frame of an image into two parts, the shutter-type 3D technology forms two groups of images corresponding to left and right eyes on which are displayed in a staggered manner.
FIG. 1 is an operation timing diagram of a shutter-type 3D glasses in the prior art. Left and right eye images of an image are displayed consecutively and alternately on a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Moreover, when the left eye image is displayed, a left eyeglass is turned on and a right eyeglass is turned off; when the right eye image is displayed, the right eyeglass is turned on and the left eyeglass is turned off, so as to ensure that left and right eyes see different respective images, namely, the left eye only sees the left eye image, and the right eye only sees the right eye image. The left and right eye images are synthesized into a 3D image in the brain.
In the shutter-type 3D technology, left and right eye images of an image are alternately displayed, and crosstalk may easily occur, where the received left eye image includes content of the right eye image, and the received right eye image includes content of the left eye image, and left and right eye images interfere with each other to cause errors in the formed 3D image.
One reason is that, the screen of the LCD device performs image displaying in a sequential scanning manner from top to bottom. When the LCD device displays the left eye image, the left eye receives the left eye image, the left eye image is scanned to a final row, then the right eye image begins to be scanned from a first row, and the right eye begins to receive the right eye image. However, a left eye image of a previous frame is still kept on other rows (from a second row to the final row) of the liquid crystal screen, so the right eye image received by the right eye includes a part of the left eye image, and likewise, the left eye image received by the left eye includes a part of the right eye image, so as to form the crosstalk between the left and right eye images.
Conventionally, the crosstalk may be solved by inserting black images between the left and right images so as to make the left eye receive the left eye image and the black image simultaneously, and the right eye receive the right eye image and the black image simultaneously. Because the inserted black images are background images, no crosstalk occurs between the black image and a frame image. However, the driving method for such insertion of the black images is usually very complicated.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.